OTP Podsumowanie IV: Lunapark jest dla każdego
Odkupienie Totalnej Porażki - Odcinek 24 Jingiel podsumowania. Pojawia się kilka momentów z Odkupienia Totalnej Porażki. ---- Geoff: W sumie, liczę i na jego pomoc. Starał się podnieść żółwika, jednak ten go ugryzł w palec. Geoff zaczął krzyczeć. Geoff: Niedobry żółw! ---- Anna Maria: To jak, od teraz każda z nas ma chłopaka? Jedziemy gdzieś na imprezkę? ^^ ---- Harold: Haha, chcesz nas zamordować i zdobyć milion? Jesteś nienormalna! >:) Scarlett nacisnęła jakiś przycisk i Harold poleciał daleko. ---- Amy: Jak chcesz, mogę ci pomóc ;) Leshawna: Mówisz o tym na serio? Amy: Jasne. Leshawna: A jak masz zamiar pomagać? W sensie sprzątnąć mi wiśnie, co nie? Amy: Nieee, spokojnie. xD. Chodziło mi tylko o to, że jak będę miała więcej łubianek, mogę tobie podrzucić. Izzy kiwa głową na nie, Amy przewraca oczami. ---- (czołówka) ---- Jen: Witajcie wszyscy fani Odkupienia Totalnej Porażki! Nastasia: Antyfani również! :D Przybiły piątkę. Jen: Akurat dzisiaj naszych facetów nie ma, pojechali na koncert. Nastasia: Rock to nie moja bajka. Jen: Ja bym chętnie też pojechała z nimi, ale zapomniałam, że ktoś musi prowadzić ten program ^^ Nastasia: Niedługo sezon zmierza ku końcowi, a w grze pozostała trójka najmocniejszych graczy. Na kogo obstawiacie, że wygra? Jen: Od kiedy Harold odpadł, dla mnie każdy był faworytem w grze. Nastasia: Ja mam nadzieję, że wygra Izzy. Zarąbista laska, nic jej nie powstrzyma! Najlepiej Lightning out i znowu finał lasek :D Jen: A nie za dużo już było tych finałów lasek od momentu Powrotu na wyspę Wawanakwa? Nastasia: Ja vs Darwin, Gwen vs DJ - stąd wygrali oni. Jen: Ja vs Stephanie, Manson vs Ruth i Nicole vs Kelsie. Finał dziewczyn to chleb powszedni, a czwarty raz z rzędu byłby dziwny i powoli nudny. Nastasia: Gdybym z tej piętnastki miała wybrać swoich finalistów to Bridgette i… Rodney. Publiczność zaczyna się śmiać. Loża Szyderców tak samo. Max: HAHAHA i co jeszcze, może Leonard kontra Ezekiel? Bridgette: Ty to dopiero dowaliłeś… i co jeszcze? Max: Gówno. Geoff: Zjedz je równo frajerze -,- Bridgette: Dzięki kochanie za obronę. Geoff: Nareszcie jesteśmy razem. Bridgette: A pomyśleć, że byliśmy w innych drużynach… Geoff: Warto było czekać żebyśmy się znowu spotkali razem. Sadie: Ja za to wysyłam list do swojego chłopaka, ciekawe czy za mną tęsknił :D Geoff: Miłości zawsze należy ufać. Sadie: Dziękuję za radę, Geoff. Geoff: Nie ma sprawy, zawsze do usług. Jen: Kto według was powinien wygrać ten program? Każdy z was może się wypo… Zobaczyła, że nie ma niektórych uczestników, którzy brali udział w programie. Miejsca dla Jo i Harold'''a nadal były wolne. '''Jen: A gdzie się podziała tamta dwójka? Nastasia przewróciła oczami i wskazała jej różne papierki. Nastasia: Byłaś prowadzącą poprzedniego podsumowania, co nie? ._. Jen: Tak, i… Nastasia: Nie “i”, tylko Jo siedzi dożywocie, nawet mimo faktu, iż Thumby przeżyła, a Harold jest jeszcze w szpitalu, za to chciałby z nami porozmawiać. Jen: Serio chce? Nastasia wręcza jej jeszcze jedną kartkę, gdzie zostaje podany nick Harold'''a na Skype-ie. '''Jen: I chcesz z nim pogadać? No chyba wypadałoby, skoro jest taka możliwość. Nastasia: Niedługo to zrobimy, ale najpierw - porozmawiajmy sobie o naszej finałowej trójce. Co wy chcielibyście wiedzieć? Ach, tak - najpierw przedstawimy osoby, które tak samo jak i wy straciły szansę na milion. Jen wskazuje jej na Geoff'''a, '''Amy i Annę Marię, którzy już od dawna siedzieli w studiu. Nastasia strzela facepalma, a widownia wybucha śmiechem. Nastasia: To oni już tu są? Ahhh… Jen: Nie mów, że nie słyszałaś Geoff'a. Ohoho, poza '''Harold'em, mamy jeszcze kolejny nieemitowany klip! '''Anna Maria: A jak długi jest? Będę musiała zadzwonić do Mereditha, aby go poinformować, kiedy wrócę. Nastasia: Nie tylko te dwa klipy sobie obejrzymy, mam w zanadrzu jeszcze jeden film. Anka, wydaje mi się, że ty laska będziesz musiała tu zostać. Anna Maria: Bo? Nastasia: Bobovita. Już ci mówię. Włącza klip. Wyeliminowani zawodnicy zauważyli w połowie uszkodzoną wyspę Pahkitew i zszokowanego Mereditha, który cały czas szuka potencjalnych sprawców. Jen: Pewnie to Jo chce się zemścić :O Domki, w których spali przegrani, runęły w gruzach. Zszokowani patrzyli tylko na drzewa, które były najprawdopodobniej przyczyną uszkodzenia tych oto budynków. W wyniku runięcia łona natury, mogły spaść w to miejsce. Bridgette: O nie?! Co będzie z zawodnikami? :O Jen: Tego nie wiem! A kto to nagrywa? Nastasia: To się chyba dzieje na żywo… tak na teraz. HEJ, JEŚLI NAS SŁYSZYSZ, POKAŻ TWARZ! Krzyk Nastasi podziałał. Kierujący odwrócił twarz. Był to Brandon. Nastasia: Brandon, wiesz może co się stało? Dlaczego wyspa jest podpalona? Brandon: Dwie zamaskowane postacie zniszczyły połowę wyspy za pomocą pilota, którym sterował zazwyczaj Meredith. Nastasia: Pilot władał wyspą? O Jezu, co za żałosny scenariusz… czekajcie, zaraz wrócę. Wyszła ze studia, gdzie każdy mógł usłyszeć jej napad bardzo dziwnego śmiechu. Nastasia: NIE WYTRZYMAM!!! PILOT WŁADAJĄCY WYSPĄ!!! XDDDDDDDDDDD Jen: Wszystko w porządku? Nastasia wyszła już. Zadowolona otworzyła pewną książeczkę i wpisała tam treść: “Pilot władający wyspą - miejsce 84.”. Jen: Co to jest? Nastasia: Top 100 najgorszych scenariuszy wszech czasów. Ktoś chce wymyślić coś głupszego? Staci: Gadający makaron w zupie pomidorowej. Nastasia: Akurat trafiłaś na moje szesnaste, chyba ty też oglądałaś GoreChannel1. Staci: Fuj… Nastasia: Absolutnie popieram, ale chyba to było najłagodniejsze z tych filmów. Sadie: Zamiast opowiadać o obscenicznych filmach, to może Brandon nam powie, kto… Sadie nie zdążyła nic powiedzieć, bo wszyscy byli zaskoczeni tym, co stało się na ekranie, tym samym na Pahkitew. Kamera pękła na pół i widok zniszczonej wyspy był obrócony o 90 stopni. Łatwo się domyślić, że Brandon przewrócił się. Obok niego zauważono cegłę. Rodney: Co to się stało? Jen: Brandon upadł w wyniku rykoszetu. Nastasia: Sama jesteś rykoszet, pewnie ktoś walnął w niego, aby ten przestał z nami nagrywać. Słyszysz mnie tam? Śnieżenie ekranu. Uczestnicy nie kryją zaskoczenia. Anna Maria: Co można zdziałać w tej sprawie? Jen: Powiem tak, jeśli pilot przejął tę wyspę, doprowadzając do zniszczenia tego przedmiotu, można sprawić, żeby ta wyspa była całkowicie naturalna. Nastasia: Skąd ty to wiesz? Jen: Oglądałam wyspę Pahkitew, a raczej przyjrzyłam się jednej z zawodniczek tego sezonu - Scarlett. Amy przewraca oczami. Jen: Oglądając ten sezon, głównie wtedy, kiedy ona została prowadzącą tego programu - zapomniałam na jak długo, ale to nie jest istotne - to razem z Amy były w zakładzie psychiatrycznym. Amy: Zaraz, skąd ty to wiesz? Przecież tylko mówiłam, że byłam tam na trzy miesiące ._. Jen: Wiesz, co się robi z ludźmi, którzy mieli zamiar kogoś zabić, prawda? Ale akurat to chyba nie jest temat typowy dla Totalnej Porażki… Stała zamyślona. Amy: Wiesz, muszę jeszcze iść do mojej siorki… :/. Proszę cię. Jen: Słyszałam, że masz coś dla nas, ale to nie teraz. No chyba, że chcesz zrezygnować z tej niespodzianki. Amy: Jakiej niespodzianki? Bridgette: Według mnie ten sezon już się dłuży, przypomina mi się stara wyspa Wawanakwa, gdzie większość czasu niektórzy spędzili w Playa de los Przegranos. Geoff: Plan i Trasa też trwały sporo czasu, kiedy my odpadliśmy jako pierwsi, też były cztery podsumowania. Amy: A komu kibicujecie w finałowej trójce? Ja z całego serca Izzy, ale lubię też Leshawnę i Lightninga. Anna Maria: Lightning B) Geoff: Ja nie wiem, czemu Izzy tak daleko zaszła, przecież zadebiutowała tylko ;-; Amy: Jest silną konkurentką, która się nigdy nie poddaje. Jest miła, uczciwa i wie jak się zabawić. Przynajmniej nikogo nigdy nie sabotowała. Geoff: Tak, ale teraz poluje na Leshawnę. Amy: Nic jej nie zrobi. Przy mnie się nie powinny kłócić. Geoff: Problem jest taki, że ciebie już nie ma. Jo (z więzienia): Haha, wiedziałam, że mi pozwolą z wami porozmawiać :D. Właśnie Amy, jak to jest być wykiwaną przez grubą szmatę? :> Amy: Jak to jest tłamsić się w więzieniu? ;) Jo (z więzienia): Do czasu… wyjdę na warunkowym. <3 Rozłączyła się. Nastasia: Robi się coraz dziwniej. Jen: Uwierz, poza oryginalną wyspą Pahkitew to nie jest jedyny dziwny sezon. Bridgette: Czuję się jakbym grała w jakiejś wielkiej telenoweli albo w Modzie na Sukces. Tam już sporo razy ożywiali lub “zabijali” ludzi. Nastasia: Zapomniałaś wspomnieć, że każdy z każdym się już przespał… :’) Jen: Ja nigdy nie oglądałam Mody na Sukces, a ile ma to odcinków? Rodney: Sorry, ale czy to jest temat o debilnych rozmowach na temat oper mydlanych dla pustych kobiet czy… Wszystkie dziewczyny były w szoku. Jen: Aaaa, mamy drugiego Ezekiela tutaj :O Rodney: Czemu dziewczyny muszą być takie durne? ._. Nastasia: Przepraszam was na moment. Wyrzuciła Rodney'''a na ziemię i skuła go różowymi kajdankami. '''Nastasia: Dopóki mnie nie przeprosisz, będziesz tutaj tak skamlał. Ostrzegam, kara będzie dosyć wysoka. Uwaga, wpuścić tutaj… napaloną Lizzie. Otworzyła zapadnię, z której wyszła dziewczyna. Z wyglądu przypominała krzyżówkę Beth, Courtney i Izzy. Mówiła po rosyjsku i tak, jak określiła ją Nastasia, była naprawdę napalona na wszystko, co wskazała jej “opiekunka”. Lizzie: Lizzie lubiewo lizać, Lizzie ssać pałucha mocyjo. Odruchy wymiotne. Jen: Skąd ona się tu wzięła? o.o Lizzie: Lizzie chaciu seksa!!! AAAA!!! Nastasia wskazała jej na drzwi. Lizzie: Gdje te seksa? Nastasia pokazała jej Rodney'''a. '''Nastasia: Zabaw się nim bezlitośnie, czyli ty idiota stont. Lizzie: Lizzie biere, to dobryje jest. Odpięła kajdanki i bierze Rodney'''a ze sobą. '''Lizzie: Lizzie chaciu BDSM-a mocnego, Paszoł won, swołocz! Rodney próbował jej się wyrwać, więc złapała go za ogrodniczki i ciągnęła. Nastasia wybuchnęła śmiechem i weszła jeszcze raz do studia. Jen: Skąd się ona wzięła? Nastasia: Zawodniczka Królowych Hardkoru, zdyskwalifikowana w czwartym odcinku za podpalenie Extra Klubu. Jen: Fuj. Możemy już przestać robić dziwne rzeczy i skupić się na prowadzeniu show jako profesjonaliści? Zostają nam jeszcze… niespodzianka Amy i rozmowa z Harold'em, tak? To weźmy to drugie. Albo opiszmy rolę '''Harold'a w programie, zaczynając od '''Bridgette i kończąc na Annie Marii, tak jak byliście wyeliminowani. Rodney i Jo mnie nie obchodzą. Bridgette: Nadal byłam w szoku, że Harold tak łatwo się mnie pozbył. Wystarczyło, żebym spadła z dachu. Wcześniej nie mieliśmy aż takich wielkich relacji. Ciekawe, co go ugryzło teraz. :/ Max: Harold to skończony debil. POWINIENEM ZAJĄĆ JEGO MIEJSCE! Nastasia: Dobrze mówisz, ale ty i tak jesteś większym debilem od niego ;) Sadie: Właśnie. Mi Harold też nie przeszkadzał w grze, nawet nie wiedziałam, że po mojej eliminacji tak szybko się zmieni. Cameron: Ja tam nic nie wiem o Harold'''zie ._. '''Duncan: Ja się chyba o nim wypowiem najwięcej. Działał mi już na nerwy w pierwszym sezonie, a teraz próbuje poszukać na mnie jakiejś “zemsty” za wszystko, co mu zrobiłem. Wiedział, że związałem się z Amy, to teraz frajer najpierw mnie zniszczył i próbował znęcać się nad Amy. Cieszę się, że ona się przynajmniej nigdy nie poddała i dała sobie radę z tym karaluchem <3 Całuje Amy. Staci: Sama nie wiem. Na jego temat będzie bez komentarza z mojej strony… Geoff: Koleś miał u mnie przewalone za eliminację Bridgette. To, co o niej powiedział, było mega wredne. Dodatkowo oszukiwał w wyzwaniach, aby nas wyrzucać. To trzeba być podłym ;-;. Mogłem jednak nie głosować na siebie i wyrzucić Izzy. Anna Maria: Ta, ale gdyby nie Izzy, Harold byłby w finałowej trójce i grałby przeciwko tobie oraz Lightningowi - byłby potrójny męski finał. Mówiłam wam przecież, że trzeba się go pozbyć. Wkurzył mnie porządnie, przy nim Jo to anioł. Amy tylko przewróciła oczami. Amy: Ja tam jestem zdolna wybaczyć mu to wszystko. Dostał już za swoje. Nie mamy co drążyć tematu. Jen: Serio? o.o. Przecież on ciebie dręczył najbardziej. Amy: Mówiłam przecież, po co mamy drążyć ten temat? Nikogo nie zabił, mi aż tak wielkiej krzywdy nie zrobił… Nastasia: Zapraszam panią na prawdę albo materiały wideo. Zobaczymy, czy nie wyrządził ci żadnej krzywdy. Amy usiadła na fotelu obok Jen i zostały ukazane nagrania, na których Harold znęcał się nad Amy. Scena w domku… Harold bezlitośnie policzkuje Amy, potem czyta jej pamiętnik, następnie widzimy list, który przedstawia Amy mordującą Duncan'''a (rysunek) i podpis “Dla największej szmaty na świecie”. '''Wszyscy marszczą brwi. Nastasia: Jeezu… faktycznie ci nie wyrządził żadnej krzywdy ;-; Amy: Ale ja się z tym pogodziłam. Raczej go nie spotkam w swoim życiu, co nie? On to pestka, w porównaniu do tego, co będę musiała przeżyć niedługo. Nastasia: A czasem Samey lub Sammy nie jest na wyspie? Amy: Nie. Wyjechała trzy dni temu. Nastasia: Domyślasz się gdzie? Amy: Też nie, ale powinnam tam wyruszyć niedługo. Mogę otworzyć to, co dał mi Meredith? Nastasia: Tak. Czekamy. Amy stoi i rozrywa paczkę. Tam… bilety do lunaparku. Jen: Oooo <3 Wszyscy: Awww <3 Amy: Lunapark? Jen: Jedziemy? :D Nastasia: Zaraz… Połączyła swojego laptopa z ekranem. Na telebimie ukazał się Harold cały w bandażach, a obok niego… Wszyscy: ...Heather? Heather: Tak. :) Całuje Harold'''a. '''Wszyscy są w szoku. Heather: Od kiedy ze mną zerwał Alejandro, nastał czas, abym i ja się trochę zmieniła. Po co być cały czas wredną i “popularną”, jeśli prędzej czy później sława obróci się przeciwko tobie? Jen: No właśnie pytamy się ciebie, po co nią byłaś. XDDD Heather: Daruj sobie, pusta blogerko. Jen: Szacunku do ludzi -.- Heather: Spadaj. Nastasia: Daj spokój, ona ma nadal ból tyłka o to, że my się polubiłyśmy, a ona ma mniej fanów od nas xD. Sorry Jen, że uważałam ciebie za pustą blogerkę. Jen: Spoko. Heather: Eee tam, jak się przyjaźnicie to dla mnie okej. Ja się zajmę moim biednym skarbem. Jen: To wszystko? Chce ich wyłączyć, ale Heather prosi, aby jeszcze nie przerywała wideokonferencji. Heather: Chciałabym was przeprosić. Zwłaszcza Gwen, Lindsay, Beth i Leshawn… Jen wyłącza nagranie. Widownia zaczęła bić brawa. Jen: To się już robi bardzo żałosne. Idziemy do lunaparku? B) Wszyscy (poza Amy): TAK! <3 Amy: No ok. Wszyscy znajdują się już w lunaparku, bardziej popularną nazwą jest raczej wesołe miasteczko. Jen i Nastasia siedzą na konikach i się huśtają, a reszta rozbiegła się jak dzieci, które wychodzą ze szkoły podstawowej, kiedy kończą zajęcia i się bawią w najlepsze. Jedyne, kto siedział na ławce, to Amy, która pisała na telefonie ze swoją siostrą. Amy: Sammy? Samey (przez telefon): “Zniknęli na wakacje :/. Na razie nie musisz do mnie jechać. Trzymaj się, ja ogarnę resztę i zrobimy wszystko, jak się sezon skończy.” Amy kiwnęła głową na tak. Amy: Skoro tak powiedziała… ANKA, IDZIEMY NA LODY? :D Anna Maria: Jasne! :D Idą zadowolone. Jen: Fajnie, że Meredith dał nam taki prezent ;) Nastasia: Nawet miło z jego strony. Przestałam się chyba na niego gniewać. Mogę ci opowiedzieć, jak wyglądał nasz związek. Chcesz? Jen: Jasne. Nastasia: Pójdziemy gdzieś, na bardziej adrenalinowe? Tam będzie fajniej. Jen: Spoko. Dobrze, że nic nie jadłam o.o xD. Nastasia i Jen pojawiły się na diabelskim młynie w kształcie młotka. Usiadły na wyznaczonych przez siebie miejscach i rozpoczęły rozmowę. Nastasia: Wydaje mi się, że było to trzy lata temu, jak miałam 15 lat i jeszcze nie brałam udziału w Powrocie na wyspę Wawanakwa… Zapięły pasy. Obok nich siedziały Amy, Anna Maria, Bridgette i Sadie. Warto wspomnieć, że na jedną “część” przypadały cztery siedzenia, akurat Nastasia i Jen siedziały same na swoim terytorium. Nastasia: ...spotykałam się z Meredithem. Bardzo mi się podobał, był bardzo uroczy i słodki. Uwielbiałam się w niego wtulać, a potem zostaliśmy parą. Chodziliśmy w najlepsze, byliśmy z siebie bardzo zadowoleni, jednak coś się w naszych relacjach zepsuło. Szliśmy wyżej… Po słowach “szliśmy wyżej…” diabelski młyn ruszył. Jen zaczęła ciężko oddychać. Nastasia: ...aż pewnego dnia dostał sms-a od swojego znajomego, który mu napisał, że bez niego czuje się osamotniony. Łatwo przecież się domyślić, że on mnie zdradza, prawda? I to z chłopakiem? Formalnie jestem… Jen zaczęła krzyczeć, a diabelski młyn rozkręcał się coraz bardziej. Bridgette i Sadie też zaczęły wrzeszczeć, a Amy piszczeć ze szczęścia. Nastasia: ...zaznajomiona już z takimi przypadkami, ale żeby mój chłopak był gejem? Ugh. Zrobiłam mu awanturę i wyrzuciłam go z domu. On miał cały czas do mnie pretensje, że go niby zraniłam i niczego nie rozumiem. To było takie okropne, zwłaszcza kiedy jego znajomy wrzucił mi szczura do tornistra, kiedy musiałam zaliczyć egzamin ustny i prezentację. Jen wrzeszczy. Nastasia: Właśnie, to była moja reakcja! Nie wiedziałam, że aż tak doskonale uda ci się to odwzorować. “Moje gratulacje, byłaś w kółku teatralnym?” - takie pytanie mi zadawała jego świta, kiedy wychodziłam sama do szkoły. Zanim stałam się taką nimfomanką, jaką znają mnie wszyscy, opiekowałam się starszymi w Domu Spokojnej Starości. Potrzebowałam pieniędzy i zdecydowałam się na nierząd. Spogląda na to, że blogerka ma odruch wymiotny i będzie niedługo rzygać. Jen: O Boże… o.o Nastasia: Tak, kolejna dobra reakcja. xD. A tego chyba już ci nie będę opowiadała, bo boję się, że naprawdę będziesz haftowała, ale się domyślasz… meh, kolejne głupie pytanie. To ci teraz trochę opowiem, co sądzę o tych kolejkach górskich. Diabelski młyn na chwilę zatrzymał się na samą górę, w tym główne prowadzące programu były “główną, najbardziej widoczną atrakcją”. Jen wzięła głęboki oddech i rozpoczęła hiperwentylację. Urządzenie na chwilę stanęło i dziewczyny były w górze przez co najmniej trzydzieści sekund. Nastasia kontynuowała dalej wywód swojego życia. Nastasia: To jest chyba mój, poczekaj, sześćset osiemdziesiąt pierwszy raz tutaj. Na początku bałabym się i zareagowałabym jak ty, ale wiesz, człowiek idzie się przyzwyczaić do takich rzeczy. Teraz to trochę nudne i zawsze, jak muszę wejść z Zachem na taką kolejkę, opowiadam mu historyjkę, aby się mniej bał. Żartuję z tą ostatnią częścią… i może z tym co mówię teraz, ostatnio to faktycznie też tak pobladłam z przerażenia, jak byłam na Goliacie, ale tutaj to nawet trzynastolatek tylko krzyczałby dla szpanu. Jen marszczy brwi. Jen: Naprawdę dla ciebie to jest takie zabawne? Nastasia lekko się uśmiechnęła, jej partnerka obok zmierzyła ją wzrokiem. Nastasia: Spokojnie. To tylko kwestia przyzwyczajenia. Spojrzała na swój śliczny, różowiutki zegarek z Hello Kitty i typowymi uszami króliczka Playboya, które założyła na swojego rzekomo piekielnego kotka. Czasomierz wskazywał godzinę 19:19, a Nastasia odetchnęła z ulgą. Nastasia: Szykuj się, przed nami dziesięć szybkich okrążeń. Jen: Co masz na myśli mówiąc dziesięć… Diabelski młyn ruszył ponownie i to z jeszcze szybszą prędkością niż dotychczas. Jen wzięła głęboki oddech i bała się już mniej niż na samym początku, nawet skusiła się na normalną pogawędkę z Nastasią. Jen: Miałaś rację, tu chodzi wyłącznie o przyzwyczajenie. Nastasia: Pewnie aż tak długo nie byłaś tutaj, to jest ten powód, dla którego na początku człowiek się tak boi :P Jen: A jak często jeździsz na takich młynach? Nastasia: Co dwa tygodnie. Mój tata operuje maszynami od wesołego miasteczka i często pozwala je wypróbować ^^ Jen: Ooo, a sama tam jedziesz czy z kimś? Nastasia: Logiczne, że tylko z Zachem. Miejsc może być więcej niedługo. Ostatnio jednak jak byłam prowadzącą, zaprowadziłam tam finałową szóstkę. WIEM, WŁASNE TALK SHOW :DDDD Jen: Kogo byś tam zapraszała? Nastasia: Wszystkich. Jakoś ta kariera w reality show będzie musiała się rozwinąć ^^ Jen: Powodzenia. Zawsze to jakiś kamień milowy jest :) Diabelski młyn spowolnił. Jen i Nastasia wyszły ze swoich miejsc oraz przytuliły się na podeście. Nastasia: A pomyśleć, że kiedyś sobie obiecałam, że nigdy ciebie nie przytulę :d Jen: Heheh :d Puściły się, Sadie czuła się źle. Bridgette: Wszystko w porządku, Sadie? Sadie: Taak :/. Zawsze mi się kręci w głowie, jak tutaj jestem. Dlatego zazwyczaj wybieram jakieś lżejsze atrakcje. Jen: Idę chyba na kebsa. Jest za rogiem. Ktoś chce iść ze mną? :D Nastasia: Ja! ^^. Potem godzinny maraton biegania z Zachem w parku. Sadie: Też będę mogła? Nastasia: Spoko. Ja stawiam :) Jen, Nastasia i Sadie zamawiają sobie jedzenie. Bridgette: A co my robimy? Amy: Chyba program się kończy już. Amy też poszła. Bridgette: Zostałam sama. No nic, skoro prowadzące również są nieobecne, to po raz kolejny na mnie spoczywa zapowiedź następnego odcinka. Izzy kontra Lightning kontra Leshawna! Kto z nich odpadnie w następnym odcinku i jako ostatni straci szansę na finał? Macie swoich faworytów? Śledźcie ich już niedługo podczas kolejnego satysfakcjonującego i świeżego odcinka Odkupienia Totalnej Porażki! Podniosła ręce w górę i podskoczyła z radości. Nastąpiło zaciemnienie ekranu i ujawniły się napisy końcowe. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:NesteaCookie - Odcinki Kategoria:Odkupienie Totalnej Porażki - odcinki